1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trigger actuated firearms including rifles, shotguns, pistols, machine guns and the like which have a firing mechanism that is actuated by manually operating a trigger element which is engaged by a finger of a user and defines a finger engaging geometry. More particularly, the present invention concerns triggers for firearms which define a trigger receptacle for receiving any one of a number of trigger pad elements to thus enable the user of the firearm to provide the firearm with a desired trigger configuration and dimension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Though the present invention is discussed herein particularly as it relates to handguns which incorporate features and functional components based on the 1911 A1 Government Model handgun, it is to be understood that such discussion is intended solely to promote an understanding of this invention. Within the spirit and scope of the present invention it is to be appreciated that the present invention has application in many other types of firearms, including shoulder fired firearms, machine guns, handguns that are manually fired by actuating a trigger element by manually moving it with a finger, typically the index finger of the user. The term "trigger" as used herein is intended to mean any firearm element which is moved by a finger of a user to actuate the firing mechanism of the firearm and cause firing of a cartridge for propelling bullets through and from a barrel of the firearm.
The 1911 A1 Government Model handgun has been widely manufactured for many years, particularly for military and police use as well as for personal use and early on was historically adapted only for a .45 caliber ACP cartridge. Subsequently, the Government Model 1911 A1 handgun has been adapted for cartridges of other caliber and configuration and at the present time variations thereof are widely utilized for target shooting matches.
Though the present invention has application in a wide variety of firearms as indicated above, it has significant application from the standpoint of handguns, because handguns are typically held and fired with one hand. Virtually all handguns have a handgrip that is gripped by a hand, thumb and fingers of the user in a manner allowing the index finger of the user, typically referred to as the "trigger finger", to be utilized for controllably actuating the trigger element of the handgun. In many cases, the other hand of the user is utilized in an overlapping grip with the primary gun supporting hand for the purpose of providing enhanced steadying the handgun during shooting activities, especially during rapid fire conditions where the recoil force of individual shots is absorbed by both hands of the user. Even in two handed shooting activities, however, the handgun is primarily gripped by the "gun hand" of the user, whether the gun hand be the right hand or the left hand.
It is well known that during handgun shooting, the "feel" and comfort of fit of the handgun to the hand of the user is paramount to shooting efficiency and accuracy. When a handgun is gripped by a hand of a user, the trigger finger should comfortably fit the location and geometry of the finger engaging surface of the trigger element of the handgun to provide the level of "feel" and comfort of fit that is desired by the user. For the reason that the anatomy and size of the hands of users differ significantly, it is often necessary for handgun users to adapt the manner by which a handgun is held in order to compensate for the lack of fit and "feel" when the handgun is held. It is considered more desirable however to adapt the handgun to the user rather than adapt the user to the handgun. In some cases, handguns are manufactured on special order to fit the hand of the user. This, however, is a very expensive option and is therefore not available to a wide range of handgun users. At times the handgrip of a handgun is modified to fit the hand of a particular user, but this is also a relatively expensive option that is not widely utilized.
One solution to providing desired location and configuration of the trigger of a handgun is to manufacture a wide variety of trigger elements having trigger shoes of differing dimension and configuration and thereby permit the user to select a desired trigger element and substitute it for a trigger that does not provide the desired fit or "feel". This solution, however, would require manufacturers to maintain an inventory including a wide variety to trigger elements so that users can experiment with trigger replacements until the proper fit and "feel" of the handgun has been achieved. This solution would typically make it necessary for users to disassemble and reassemble a handgun a number of times until the desired trigger "feel" has been identified and would make it more practical to accomplish trigger conversion in shop rather than field conditions because nearly complete disassembly of the handgun would be necessary. Maintaining a large inventory of firearm triggers by persons or companies involved in handgun conversion is obviously a relatively expensive proposition and is thus impractical. It is desirable to provide for changing the fit and "feel" of a firearm, particularly a handgun, by changing out only a portion of the trigger thereof. It is also desirable to provide for trigger conversion in firearms which can be readily accomplished in field or shop conditions without requiring disassembly of the firearm mechanism.